nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team One Spar! Yazuka vs. Akatori
'Participants' Akatori, Yazuka 'Title: Team one spar Yazuka VS. Akatori' Guest_IRoyHarperI: - It was afternoon, the village hidden in the rain being busy as usual. However, today was an very important day for Yazuka. Having woken up early with his mother to go collect some ingredients back in the Amegakure Hyuga Compound, Yazuka was also spending his morning training with his Bo-Staff because today was the day. It was the day where he would be sparring Akatori, his fellow teamate and teamleader. He was very excited as he has never sparred Akatori. However, he was also a little bit of Nervous. Akatori was very skilled in Taijutsu and he also heard the story of how she has unlocked the first gate of the Eight Gates which made Yazuka's jaw drop. How can a genin be already learning it? So Yazuka was scared. However, Yazuka has been training his hardest and he was trying hard to not dissapoint. As he got ready, Yazuka would be wearing his white hyuga robe, black shinobi pants, equipped with an small pouch with six flash bombs, explosive tags, explosive kunais, shurikens and he also had a bo staff equipped with him but it's in a seal scroll which was holstered with him. As Yazuka left his home, he was thinking about why Kagato-Sensei would want him to spar with Akatori? To see who was the strongest? In his opinion, he thought Akatori was way stronger then Yazuka, but he could outmatch her. Yazuka nodded and sighed. Making his way to the streets, Yazuka would then see his opponent. He had no expression in his face as he took this very seriously like his first two spars which he encountered as a Genin. With this, he bended his knees, slitted his right-foot back and left-foot foward and positioned his palms carefully as they came to face Akatori. - " Akatori.."- He would say, pausing softly.- " Good luck!"- He said as he lets out a smirk, disseapering quickly. Suddenly, Yazuka's skin against his corner tensed, blue veins cropping out as they contracted near his eyes. The Byakugan was activated, the Hyuga Clan's Kekkei Genkai which allows the User to have 360 degree field of vision and also see through his opponent's chakra pathway system. As the dojutsu was activated, the world around him became clear and etheral as he was able to see through everything, even see Akatori's chakra pathway system. He lets out a smile and nodded as he was satisfied, waiting for Akatori to see if she was ready for Yazuka was ready. Ready for the Fight. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori awoke early on what she hoped to be a lazy Sunday of eating, light training, a bit of rest and relaxation. But sadly, this day was the exact opposite. It was time to spar her fellow teammate Yazuka Hyuga, a young boy that carries the Hyuga Clan name strongly on his shoulders. His smiling face appeared in her mind as she though of how intresting the battle would turn out. Akatori dressed in her regular ninja attire. A blacker than night sweater, that had a hood attachment slung aroung her neck for the rainest of day in The Hidden Rain Village. Her grayscale ninja pants fit tightly around her waist, as the lead down to her black kunoichi sandals. With a light sigh, she placed her kunai holster around her right thigh, and attached the industial tool pouch to her back. She would leave her room and wonder to outside to the back of her small shop. There, she would stretch out her tired muscles until she was loose and ready to rumble. Before she would head over to the falls, she would check that every, kunai, shuriken, and smoke bomb was accounted for. All while doing so, Aka would ponder the fact that Kagato-Sama would assign for them to spar now, with exams so close. Could he want to see the strongest of the team? Or did he want to replace her as leader.. All these thoughts clouded her mind as she prepared to fight. With a push of her front door, Aka already saw Yazuka waiting for her. He was in the middle of the calm rainy street."Hmm, guess this spar will be in the streets."- Akatori mumbled to herself. She would greet Yazuka with a wave before erasing the emotion of compassing and kindness she had for the boy- Good luck to you too..- Would escape proudly from her mouth as she watched him activate his Kekkei Genkai know as the Byakugan. With a light smirk, Akatori would pull out a kunai, and dip into a fighting stance. This battle was important for her to win. And no way would she let herself fall short- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka nodded towards her, he started looking through Akatori to plan his first move. After a thinking a while, Yazuka came to his conclusion and planned his first move. As Yazuka was also aware of how Akatori was able to use jutsus (some at C-Rank level.) Yazuka wanted to block her chakra points. That was his main objective for now so he decided he went for it. With this, Yazuka sprinted towards Akatori with speed as he has improved with his speed due to the excessive training with Kagato Sensei to improve his speed and Stamina which he gradually did. As Yazuka arrived in a close-range ( due to him being an close-range fighter) Yazuka jumped and strected out his leg for a roundhouse kick towards her chest. If this attack was sucessful, it would lead to Akatori's chakra points being blocked due to his leg coated with chakra. Guest_Akatori2: -Waiting for his moves, Akatori knew that this fight would end up a battle to the death if they did not act carefully, Her plan was to stop the young Hyuga until he could not bare to lift a limb. She also could not rist hurting him to bad, or else she would be losing her teammate she cared for. As he chared up at her with a good amount of speed. Her hand would flick the kunai into a reverse grip, making it easier to strike or slash him with. As her entered close range, Akatori knew she could not outmatch his Gentle Fist style taijutsu, unless she risked it by opening the first gate. When his round house kick came, Akatori acted fast to counter act it. She would attempt to drive her Kunai in his calf, and use the momentup to throw herself up and over his kick. If sucession, the kunai would dig in about 3 inches, and cause him to bleed, while also possibly crippling him for the rest of the fight. Akatori would also be able to move back and behind him, allow her to keep her mid-range distance and keep him off guard.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka saw his roundhouse kick not having worked and Akatori dodged it, he was thinking about how she would counter back his attack as in all of his spars, he knew that most people would counter their attack after dodging or deflecting. Using his Byakugan, Yazuka saw how Akatori was going to try stab his carve. With this, Yazuka made those handseals very quickly in the following order: Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog and then finishing off with a snake, his body poofing into a white cloud of smoke, replaced by an block of wood. Appearing behind her, Yazuka would then grab out his paper-tag bomb and placed it behind Akatori. He then went back to do the handseals to detonate the paper bomb. If the attack was sucessful, it would lead her having some few burns in her skin. Guest_Akatori2: -As the boy dissapered, Akatori quickly landed. Without haste, she closed her eyes and went to feel his familiar chakra signature. Although her sensing skills needed practice before she could be considered a skilled sensory type nin, It was quite easy to locate him right behind her. Without haste, Akatori would leap up into the air twenty feet, spin gracefully to face him,and begin to decend another ten feet away from Yazuka and the trouble some paper tag he had placed. While in the air, her hand would pouce into the seal of the tiger, followed by crashing into the boar seal, and finishing by slamming into the seal of the ram. A single crow would fly down at Yazuka, multiplying by the second, until they would circle him forming a dome around him and his tag. They would all cry out loud, which could be too loud for his ears and possible make them bleed if he got caught in the circle. She could control her murder by emitting chakra too her finger tips, and altering it into high frequency waves. As the crows continued to multiply, Akatori landed and took guard hoping to knock the Hyuga out via the noise of the screaming murder.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka saw how Akatori knew where he was, he was quite suprised but then at the same time not too. She was a Yamanaka and Yazuka should have thought better aboout it. Looking around of where she is gone, he would see of what Akatori is planning to do. As she was doing this, Yazuka's mind was rushing through the process of thinking to see if he could the possible attack which was landing too him. However, it was too late. Yazuka was fixed by thinking what to do he dint realise that Akatori had actually finished doing the handseals and the jutsu having started. With this, he watched as as an single crow would fly down to him. Confused, he watched as the crows multiplied and started crying out loud, too loud for Yazuka too bear. Clutching his hands over the ears, Yazuka couldnt bear volume to the point he was planning to give up. However, Yazuka then remembered what Sensei Ryusei taught him.- " Giving up is like giving up being an Shinobi. "- The Jounin told Yazuka after Yazuka lost to an practice spar too Sensei Ryusei. Yazuka looked up and gritted his teeth, not intending to lose easily. With this, Yazuka made those handseals once again which he made earlier which ended with the clutching seal of snake. With that, Yazuka would poof into a white cloud of smoke, his body replaced by an block of wood. With few minutes later, Yazuka would appear to be in a middle-range but a bit close too Akatori. He was panting and sighing, still clutching his ears due to the tremendous pain. He looked at her and then to the ground.- " She is good.."- He said mumbling to himself, watching his sorroundings. He then gritted his teeth to try ignore the pain in his ears and rise up.- " However, Tori.. I am not losing so easily."- Yazuka would say softly, placing his fingers together to focus chakra as he stood up. As Sensei Kesin carried out an experiment on Yazuka, it did not take that long for Yazuka to be able to concetrate chakra into his palms. Doing so, Yazuka moved on as the blue chakra came piercing out from his palms too refine as needles but not detached but as part of his palms. Knowing that the needles werent visble to a person's naked eye but only to the person with Byakugan, Yazuka lets out a small smirk. However, he knew shouldnt get too confident with himself and with that Yazuka's smirk disseapered quickly. Few minutes later, Yazuka came rushing too Akatori in an close-range, trying to strike her chest.- Guest_Akatori2: -A sickly sweet smile curved upon Akatori's face. The Hyuga boy had made a major flaw. Sure, he escaped the dome of screaming crows, but these crow clones were easily controlled by her. With a wave of her hands, she had called the crows back at a dashing speed. They would continue to multiply as they formed a barrier infront of Yazuka, hoping to stop his tracks. After her murder was in position, Akatori dipped down into a horse stance and let out a fierce yell- I'M ENDING THIS HERE YAZUKA. GATE OF OPENING...OPEN!!!- And just like that, Akatori pressed her chakra hard and broke through the first gate located in her brain. The restraints on her muscles was lifted, allowing her use of 100% of her strength, instead of the normal 20%. A vein swole up on the left side of her head as she dashed foward at a speed not visable to the naked eye, through her crows, and launched a Dynamic Entry aimed for Yazuka's chest. The force behind her strike could easily send the young boy flying back into a building, and possibly knock him out. Akatori's leg power was stronger than most, due to her extensive training on her legs. With the power and speed of the First Gate, a blow from this kick could very likely end the spar here.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka saw a curved smile appear on Akatori, which lead too Yazuka being confused. However, when hearing those next words which came out from her mouth, Yazuka's jaw dropped in disbelief. Is she really gonna activate the Eight Gates? But then what he saw next, he knew she was not kidding. With that, Yazuka placed himself in a defensive stance to try dodge the upcoming attack. Seeing the tremendous speed coming ahead of him, Yazuka was shocked as it looked like teleportation. Then, Yazuka saw the kick coming to him. Yazuka looked up and said his nindo before doing his move:- " The Hyuga Clan is one of the most feared Clan which I carry behind my back.. Do not underestimate me!"- He said and with that, Yazuka left with excessive speed due to the training he had with Kagato Sensei. He would then push his palms back and still kept running too Akatori. Reaching in an close-range of where the kick would come to him, he would exclaim those words: " Gentle Fist: Palm Bottom! ".- With that done, Yazuka would try to release an incredible wave of chakra too Akatori. If this attack was sucessful, it would lead too Akatori's chakra points being knocked off.- Guest_Akatori2: -As her kick made it's mark, she let a sharp gasp release, as she saw his palm bottom strike her knee. A pain was felt as if he had hit it was a hard object like a rock, only worse. It felt that not just the knee, but the muscles around it were in pain too. Along with the rest of her body begining to wear down. Akatori could only keep her gate open for a few more minutes. She dropped down on one knee (the good one) and began to pant."Holding the gate open is hard.." she thought to herself bitterly. Sweat rolled of her forehead as she glanced up from the cold wet ground to see where Yazuka landed, and If he was still able to continue. This was a tough fight so far, and both Genin could end up in bad condition very soon- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - With the kick connecting his palms, he watched as he was forced back as the palms connected with the kick. As that happened, Yazuka would have landed distant away from Akatori. As he was on the floor, he was clutching his right palm in pain. Using his Byakugan, he could see through his right-palm and saw how the bones were broken. Yazuka would look upwards too Akatori. He couldnt afford too take another serious injury when chuunin is coming up. With that as he walked up, he said those words softly: " Aka.. I cant do this no more... I.. just.."- He then lets out a "gah" as the pain increased bit by bit.- " I cant. Do this.- He said, looking down feeling ashamed. He knew Kagato Sensei will react badly which would cost Yazuka. But he did it because he dosent want to afford having another injury. He just couldnt.- xXTobiKittyXx: -fumiko stood from her bench and took a stand between the two- lets drop this to a draw, you both are in no condition to continue End Results: